Childish Chaos
by yunhoism
Summary: Remaja jatuh cinta itu hal wajar, tapi bagaimana kalau remaja jaman sekarang terlalu jauh dalam mengartikan kata Cinta. Free, Sex, Lovers and pregnant? All Chaos/YunJae/MPREG/Warn! Sex Under Age! DISCONTINUED/


**Childish Chaos**

Author : yunhoism

Rating : PG-NC

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pairing : YunJae and other.

Warning: MPreg, sex underage! lime! typo.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan perempuan itu." Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya menatap tajam pemuda tampan di depannya. Pemuda itu memutar bola mantanya seraya mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mengecup kencang bibir merah Jaejoong sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'muaach' nyaring.

"Aku dan Ara-ah satu kelompok." ujar pemuda tampan itu mata kecilnya menatap malas pada Jaejoong yang sedang mencebilkan bibirnya, imut.

"Aku tetap tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan perempuan kegatelan seperti Ara!" sahut Jaejoong nyaris membentak, ia mengulurkan tangan putihnya untuk mencengkram kerah seragam sekolah pemuda itu.

"Aish! Jaejoong-ah, tidak boleh kasar begitu. Ingat kau sedang hamil. Orang hamil tidak boleh kasar seperti preman." kata pemuda itu mencoba menasehati. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, jengah.

"Kenapa aku harus mengandung anakmu?"

"Eer... Takdir?"

"Itu bukan takdir bodoh! Aku mengandung anakmu karena kau memasukan juniormu kedalam hole-ku lalu sperma-mu..."

"Jaejoongie, pria hamil tidak boleh berkata jorok seperti itu!"

Jaejoong mendengus, "bicaramu seperti orang dewasa saja." ledeknya.

"Tentu saja, aku calon appa. Hehe"

Jaejoong mengernyit lalu manatap gemas pemuda di depannya. Dengan gerakan singkat, Jaejoong menarik tengkuk pemuda itu lalu melumat bibir merah berbentuk hati itu dengan ganas.

"Bodoh, berhentilah bersikap sok dewasa karena pada kenyataannya kau masih seorang bocah berusia 14 tahun, Jung Yunho! oh ya perlu disisipkan. Jung Yunho murid junior high kelas 3 yg innocent telah mengamili Kim Jaejoong murid senior high school! OH DAMN! Innocent my ass!"

.

.

* * *

Untuk kelima kalinya Jaejoong menghela napas, tangan kanannya sibuk mengbolak-balikkan alat setrikaan panas di atas baju seragam putih dengan logo jungshimdong junior high school di kantung baju, sementara tangan kirinya menyemprotkan pewangi pakaian. Kesibukan di pagi hari yang terasa baru namun begitu familiar bagi Jaejoong.

"Yah Jung Yunho! Bangun kau dasar bocah pemalas! lihat jam weker di sebelah kepala kecilmu, sekarang sudah jam 6.30! Cepat bangun kalau kau tidak mau terlambat kesekolah!" teriakan Jaejoong menggema di apartement kecil berwarna cokelat muda itu, suaranya yang nyaring membangunkan seekor kucing berbulu abu-abu yang tertidur di sofa putih gading. Kucing itu menguap sembari mengucek kedua matanya dengan kaki kecinya lalu menatap Jaejoong tidak suka.

"Jiji bangunkan Yunho-yah!" suruh Jaejoong pada kucing abu-abu itu. Seperti mengerti perintah majikannya, kucing itu merespon dengan gerakan ekornya sembari menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jaejoong.

"Yak kucing bodoh!" ujar Jaejoong kesal seraya melanjutkan menyetrika baju dan celana milik Yunho dan miliknya.

Jaejoong merasakan dekapan hangat yang hangat dan familiar di tubuhnya. Jaejoong tak perlu menengok kebelakang, karena ia sudah tau pemilik lengan yang sedang memeluknya.

"Yah cepat pakai seragammu lalu sarapan." ujar Jaejoong seraya menyikut pelan lengan pemuda yang memeluknya.

"Aku minta morning kiss-ku dulu." sahut Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jaejoong berbalik lalu menggetok kepala Yunho dengan gantungan baju. Yunho meringis sembari mengusap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan dari Jaejoong.

"Kau pelit sekali." gerutunya sebal.

"Biar saja, pelit pangkal kaya."

"Hah? Peribahasa dari mana? Yang ada nabung pangkal kaya Jaejoongie." sergah Yunho membenarkan.

"Aish terserahmu saja. Ini baju seragammu. Cepat pakai lalu sarapan, aku sudah menyiapkan roti dan susu untukmu di meja makan."

Yunho tersenyum lebar mendengar Jaejoong yang begitu perhatian padanya. Yunho menepuk pelan pipi Jaejoong. Memiringkan kepalanya dan melumat bibir merah Jaejoong. Suara benturan kedua bibir mereka yang saling melumat sangat terdengar jelas. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Yunho melepaskan bibir Jaejoong, membuat seutas saliva yang membentuk benang putih meleleh di dagu Yunho.

"Ahaa gomawo Jaejoongie! Kau istriku yang terbaik! Bye babysaengie, appa mau sarapan dulu. Muaach!" Yunho mengecup perut rata Jaejoong lalu beranjak ke ruang makan.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, dengan sebuah senyuman manis terulas di bibirnya. "Aish bocah itu, dia menganggapku istrinya. Menikah saja belum. cepatlah berumur 17 tahun Yunho yah."

.

.

* * *

Jaejoong memutar-mutar garpu di spagettinya yang sudah mendingin. Pemuda manis itu tiba-tiba saja merasa tak ada mood untuk makan spagetti hari ini, di tambah dia akan mual kalau mencium aroma saus kental dengan irisan bawang putih itu. Mungkin ini karena kehamilannya sehingga membuat Jaejoong menjadi memilih-milih makanan seperti sekarang.

Jaejoong mengelus pelan perut ratanya, ada kehidupan baru di sana. Sudah mencapai 2 minggu ini, dan Jaejoong belum tau kapan ia akan memeriksakan kandungannya kedokter. Ia jadi menginginkan agar Yunho ikut menemaninya saja, kalau pemuda itu sudah tak terlibat project kelompok dengan Ara and the genk lagi.

Ah, Jaejoong jadi kesal sendiri saat ia mengingat hal itu. Go Ara itu kenapa genit sekali? Perempuan tak cantik-cantik amat itu mengidolakan Yunhonya, dan itu membuat Jaejoong sebal bukan main.

"Jaejoong-ah kalau tidak mau makan, biar aku yang memakannya." sebuah suara husky beserta tepukan lembut di bahunya membuat Jaejoong menengokkan kepalanya dan mendapati Yoochun sedang menyengir lebar padanya. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, memilih mengacuhkan kehadiran sahabatnya dengan meminum jus jeruknya.

"Aish kau itu... moody Jaejoong kembali beraksi." ledek Yoochun, menggeser kursi alumunium di pinggir Jaejoong dan duduk dengan benar disana.

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan bocah Jung itu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Jaejoong melirik malas pada Yoochun, "aku hanya ya.. sedang badmood saja, kau tau?" serunya berbisik.

"Kenapa berbisik segala sih?" heran Yoochun pula.

"Karena aku ingin berbisik. Dasar bodoh!" ujar Jaejoong kesal sembari memukul kepala Yoochun dengan garpu.

"Aish! kau itu moody sekali. Seperti wanita hamil saja," gerutu Yoochun jengah.

"Aku memang sedang hamil."

"Mworago?!" Yoochun menyemburkan jus yang sedang ia minum dan menatap horror Jaejoong.

"Tak usah terkejut seperti itu. Aku memang sedang hamil."ujar Jaejoong lagi, kembali berbisik.

Yoochun mengusap lelehan jus yang belepotan di bibirnya dengan tisyu lalu memandang Jaejoong lebih serius.

"Siapa ayah bayi yang kau kandung... Jangan katakan... bocah itu... oh fuck! dia masih murid SMP Jaejoong-ah!" seru Yoochun langsung menebak dan menatap tak percaya Jaejoong.

"Dia sudah kelas 3 SMP dan sebentar lagi akan lulus."

"Tetap saja dia masih kecil! ya tuhan Jaejoong kau sendiri baru kelas 3 SMA! oh my goshh," Yoochun mendesah frustasi, bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya itu melakukan hal se-ekstrim seperti itu di usia yang sangat muda?!

Jaejoong mengusap poni rambutnya, "semuanya sudah terjadi Yoochun-ah, aku tidak menyesalinya sedikitpun. Aku mencintai Yunho-ya dan ingin membentuk keluarga kecil yang bahagia bersamanya. Walaupun di usia yang masih begitu muda. Kekeke.." ujarnya konyol, ia tersenyum-senyum saat bayangan melintas di kepalanya, bayangan dimana ia mendapat bayi karena ulah Yunho.

.

.

* * *

Aku melangkah sedikit cepat di lobi apartementku, hari ini aku di kejutkan sms dari kekasih kecilku. Yunho-ya bilang kalau dia sedang dalam masalah. Aku jadi khawatir dia berbuat hal-hal tidak benar di sekolahnya. Walaupun aku cukup maklum karena bagaimanapun dia masih seorang bocah berumur 14 tahun yang masih nakal dan kekanakan. Aish, memikirkan itu aku jadi berpikir; kenapa aku menerima dia sebagai kekasihku sewaktu dia menyatakan cinta padaku tiga bulan yang lalu? Jelas saja aku lebih senior di banding dirinya. Aku sangat populer di kalangan namja maupun yeoja. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku malah jatuh ditangan bocah jung itu? seorang bocah yang bahkan lebih muda beberapa tahun dariku.

Aku memasukan kunci di lubang pintu apartementku, membukanya perlahan. Kegelapan menyambutku saat aku memasuki ruang tengah apartement. Aku tidak melihat keberadaan kekasih kecilku yang tampan. Kemana dia?

"Yunho ya? Kau dimana?" teriakku cukup keras namun sosok yunho belum juga terlihat.

"Yunho-ya? Kau jangan bermain-main denganku ya baby boy! Cepat keluar dan cium aku!" sahutku lagi, mencoba memancing yunho dengan sogokan ciuman dariku, aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan muncul karena kakasihku yang masih bocah itu sangat menyukai ciumanku.

"Yunho-yaaah.." panggilku lagi dengan nada menggoda.

Tak sampai 1 menit berlalu, aku sudah merasakan pelukan baby boy-ku.

"Jaejoongie, gimme kiss please?" yunho mulai merajuk dan tanpa sepertujuan dariku lagi, dia langsung menyerangku dengan ciuman basah di pipiku lalu berlanjut ke bibirku. Hah bahkan ciumannya terasa seperti buah semangka yang menyegarkan di musim panas.

Aku menepuk pelan pipi Yunho dan memandangnya lembut, "Yunho ya wae geure? apa maksud sms-mu tadi siang hm?" tanyaku to the point.

Sesaat Yunho menatapku dengan sepasang bola mata kecilnya yang lucu itu lalu mengecup singkat pipi kiriku.

"Temanku berulang tahun hari minggu ini. Aku ingin kau datang bersamaku di pestanya nanti,"

Aku mengeluh dalam hati, kenapa aku harus hadir di pesta ulangtahun bocah-bocah berumur 14 tahun? "Maaf Yunho ya tapi—"

"Please?"

Dia melancarkan tatapan memohon seperti pokemon itu lagi. Aargh! Baiklah aku kalah.

"Arraseo." ujarku akhirnya.

Yunho tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi gingsulnya yang lucu itu, ia melompat dan menyerangku dengan ciuman yang bertubi-tubi membuatku sedikit kualahan.

Pesta ulang tahun teman Yunho sebenarnya cukup meriah dengan adanya beberapa pertunjukan kecil seperti game battles atau pertunjukan karaoke di atas panggung. Aku terkikik geli melihat para undangan tamu yang mayoritasnya kumpulan bocah ingusan ini. Wajah mereka sangat imut-imut. Kecuali yunhoku tentu saja. Karena Yunho termasuk bocah yang memiliki wajah tampan dan imut di saat bersamaan.

"Jaejoongie ingin minum apa?" tawar Yunho.

Aku berpikir sejenak, "jus melon."

"Oke,"

Yunho berjalan menjauh dan kini tinggal aku sendirian di sofa merah marun.

"Annyong hyung. Kim Junsu imnida aku temannya Yunho,"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku hanya untuk melihat 2 orang namja. Satu namja berbokong gembul berpipi chubby bernama junsu yang satu laginya namja kurus tinggi.

"Annyong, junsu sshi," sahutku pula.

"Panggil dengan Junsu saja hyung,"

"Oke Junsu. Temanmu?"

"Dia Changmin. Kami satu kelas dengan Yunho-ah" ujar junsu tersenyum lebar. Aku mengangguk dan akan merespon saat sebuah teriakan mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh dan mataku terbelalak kaget dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

Di sana kulihat Yunho mencium pipi seorang yeoja. Nafasku memburu. Aku cemburu. What the hell, Yunho kekasihku, yeoja genit!

Aku bergegas menghampiri yunho dan menarik kasar tangannya.

"Jaejoongie saranghae hehehehe" rancaunya. Aku mendelik sebal dan mencium ketidak beresan pada kekasihku ini.

Aku mendekat dan mengendus bau yang menguar ditubuhnya. Argh dia MABUK!

"Yunho ya kita pulang! Se-ka-rang!"

Aku membopong tubuh Yunho ke dalam apartement dengan susah payah. Membaringkannya di kasurku dan melepaskan baju serta celana yang ia gunakan. Tapi, belum sempat aku meraih celana sebuah tangan mencekal pergelangan tanganku.

"Jaejoongieee~" ujar yunho sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Yah yunho ya kau maammhfft.."

Yunho menyerang bibirku dengan brutal, menyusupkan lidahnya dan mengajak lidahku untuk berperang.

Pergumulan itu berlanjut sampai ketahap yang lebih intim dan... kusadari juga bahwa di malam hari itu kevirginanku di renggut oleh kekasih kecilku ini. Jung Yunho-ku.

.

.

* * *

"Yah Jaejoong-ah hentikan senyuman aneh mu itu. kau membuatku ngeri melihatnya!" teriakan Yoochun tepat di telinga membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong. Ia tersentak kaget dan siap mengomeli sahabatnya itu. Yoochun memutar bola matanya sebelum kemudian meraih segelas jus melon yang masih tersisa setengah.

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?"

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahukanmu ish.."

"Dasar bumil, bawannya sensitive terus." ujar Yoochun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dramatis.

"Jaejoong-ah, cepat persiapkan dirimu, sekolah kita akan kedatangan murid SMP sebelah. Apa kau tidak ingin melihat para brondong muda?" seorang pria manis berteriak sembari menghampiri bangku Jaejoong dan Yoochun, kaki panjangnya menendang bokong Yoochun hingga pria tampan itu hampir terjungkal kebelakang.

"Dari SMP mana Heechul-ah?" Tanya Jaejoong kurang antusias.

"Ehm.. dari mana ya? aku lupa.. tapi kalau tidak slah dari SMP jungshimdong."

"Mworago?!" jerit Jaejoong yang sukses membuat Heechul kaget setengah mati.

Jaejoong membelalakan bola matanya. Apa katanya? Jungshimdong? itu kan sekolah Yunho..ohmygodsun.

Jaejoong merasakan perutnya mulas seketika, bayinya yang masih berupa kelenjar darah rupanya merespon dengan cepat saat dirinya sedang memikirkan Yunho. oke ini bagus sekali...atau sial sekali?

.

* * *

TBC.

.

.

Review kurang dari 10 aku ga bakal lanjut di FFn. okay, ini ff perdanaku, (ngelirik genre+warning) lol review sedikit aku lanjut di FB aja.

Sankyu ^^


End file.
